


Forget It

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Rejection, Sad?, Short Story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Why was he feeling this way?He had always known it would come. He had always known that his feelings were going to be nothing but a burden to the younger. Why the h*ll did he confess? He must have been in the wrong state of mind at that time.To forget everything would be for the best.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I'm honestly a sucker for unrequited love, angst and all those things that can make me cry because of feelings... I just wanted to take a small break from schoolwork and all...  
> And yeah, this just came up...  
> I'm sorry for any typos, mistakes or grammatical error (^-^')  
> I hope you'll enjoy this! ^v^

_From Soonyoung Horangae~, to me:_

_Jihoonie, where are you? Are you okay???_

_Sent at 1am, read at 3am_

_From Soonyoung Horangae~, to me:_

_Jihoonie!_

_Sent at 1:05am, read at 3am_

_From Soonyoung Horangae~, to me:_

_Fine, I’ll leave you for a while so that you can have some quiet me time…_

_Sent at 1:10am, read at 3am_

_From Soonyoung Horangae~, to ne:_

_Jihoonie! It’s been an hour. You’re not back yet!_

_Sent at 2:10am, read at 3am_

_From Soonyoung Horangae~, to me:_ _  
_ _Jihoonie_

_Jihoonie_

_Jihoonie_

_Jihoonie_

_…_

_Sent at 2:15am, read at 3am_

_From Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck, to me:_

_Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung told me you weren’t answering him… Are you okay?_

_Sent at 2:30am, read at 3am_

_From Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck, to me:_

_Come back soon, uri Jihoonie._

_Sent at 2:45am, read at 3am_

Jihoon clutched his phone in his hands. He put his head on his knees, hoping that doing so would stop the sobs that were threatening to erupt from his mouth. His hands shaking, Jihoon managed to type a response.

_From me, to Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck:_

_Yeah, I will._

_Sent at 3:05am, read at 3:05am_

It didn’t surprise him one bit that his friend immediately sent a reply. He was worrying them, he knew it. But he just wanted to be alone for now.

_From Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck, to me:_

_Okay, take care, okay?_

_Coups hyung said to come back before it’s 4._

_Sent at 3:05am, read at 3:05 am_

_From me, to Jeon Wonwoo bag of luck:_

_‘Kay._

_Sent at 3:10am, read at 3:1am_

Jihoon sighed. Why was he feeling this way? He had always known it would come. He had always known that his feelings were going to be nothing but a burden to the younger. Why the h*ll did he confess? He must have been in the wrong state of mind at that time.

His phone rang.

He ignored it.

But then, it rang again and again. Not being able to stand the noise any longer, Jihoon picked it up.

“What the h*ll do you want?”  
“Hyung?” Jihoon froze. He looked at the caller ID, and the name _Minggu_ stared brightly at him. _Sh*t_. He should have been more careful. This idiot was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

“Hyung? Jihoonie hyung?”

_Don’t call me that. Not after you’ve rejected me._

“Shut up. What do you want, Mingyu?” It hurts. It hurts so bad. The pain of rejection couldn’t compare to the muscle pains he had had whenever they finished their dance practices. It was laughable, really.

“Hyung…” The line went silent for a while. Jihoon took that time to compose himself.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” _You don’t have to say it twice, you d*mn idiot._

“Jihoonie hyung, are you okay? Is it because of what happened earlier? I… I’m really really sorry, but I―”

“Stop. I’m fine. I just needed to think about some things. Don’t apologize anymore. You already said it just now.” Jihoon grimaced. _You’re a huge idiot, Kim Mingyu._

_But I’m the bigger idiot for falling for an idiot like you._

“I… I’m sorr―”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop apologizing?” Jihoon muttered softly. Mingyu didn’t reply.

After pondering for a moment, Jihoon spoke.

“Hey, Mingyu-ah. What happened earlier… I think that it’s best if you just forget it.” No matter how painful it was to say this, no matter how much he felt like crying right now, Jihoon forced those words out of his mouth.

On the other side of the line, Mingyu froze. “Forget it?” he repeated dumbly. “Hmm…” Jihoon replied.

Mingyu was shocked. Angry. Fustrated.

How could he just forget it? How could he be so mean and forget the courage and embarrassment his hyung had shown when he confessed to him just now?  
  


“I can’t do that, hyung… You gathered up all your courage to… To confess to me. Now, you’re telling me to forget it? I can’t do that…”

Jihoon sighed. “Give it some days and you will.”

“I―”

“You rejected me, Mingyu.”

“But that’s because I had only ever seen you as a hyung, brother and friend!” Mingyu retorted.

“And that’s all I’ll ever be to you, isn’t it?”  
  


_Isn’t it?_ Mingyu didn’t know.

“Don’t give me false hope, Mingyu-ah.” _False hope…_ Was that what he was giving to his hyung?

“Please. If you truly see me as your hyung, brother and friend, listen to me.”  
  
Mingyu gulped.

“Forget it. I didn’t confess to you. Not at all. You’re my precious dongsaeng, brother and friend. That’s all our relationship ever will be. Nothing less, nothing more. Okay? Promise me that today’s events will be erased from your mind.”  
  
Mingyu felt his throat dry up. But… If that was what his hyung wanted, if this would at least turn things back to normal… Whatever normal had been… Then, he would do it.

“Okay,” Mingyu said softly. “I promise.”

Jihoon smiled sadly. “Thank you, Minggu.”  
  


“Go to sleep, okay? It’s late.”

“Hyung, what about you?”

“Hmm? I’ll be going back now, so don’t worry.”

“... Okay, hyung. I… I’m really so―” He caught himself before he could apologize again.

“Come back soon, Jihoon hyung.”

“Yeah, bye.”  
  
With that, the call between the rejected and rejector ended. Jihoon changed the name 'Minggu' to 'Kim Mingyu'. This would be the first step to forgetting his love for the man he shouldn't love.

Jihoon stood up and started walking back to the dorm.

_Forget it._

Jihoon had wanted to keep his feelings hidden. Forever. But as the days passed by, he had found himself falling more and more for the giant puppy. And then, the dam broke. 

The three words he had never wanted to say slipped out of his mouth. And the two words he never wanted to hear as a reply slipped out of the other’s.

_Forget it._

Jihoon wanted Mingyu to go back to being the dongsaeng who would comfortably hang out around him, to go back to calling him cute even if it were a fan’s comment, to go back to clutching himself on him as they laughed together.

_Forget it._

Yes, Jihoon decided. To forget everything would be for the best.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Err, I hope you all enjoyed it?  
> Honestly, though I do like angst, I don't think I'm that great at writing it (or writing anything in general T^T but 'm trying >.<).  
> Personally, I've never been in love, and I've never confessed or gotten confessed to so I honestly don't know much about this four-letter word (LOVE). But... It must be painful if you like someone who likes someone else...  
> But anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^u^


End file.
